Green Tornado
by Wicked Phan03
Summary: Alot happened before dorothy dropped in, even more happened after...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot**

**Green Tornado**

**Chapter 1**

Maria walked happily walking along with a spring in her step and a song in her heart. Flowers covered the hill from bottom to top; the sweet scent of them filled her senses and made her want to skip. The sun shone down on her pale bruised face. It was heaven on earth .The sound of trickling of water could be heard, a stream flowing down the hillside, hitting rocks on its way down. The sight of it all made even her best dream seem like a nightmare.

She sat down. The ground felt soft to the touch, like feathers._ This place is better than my house,_ she kept thinking. If only she had someone to share this with, but there was nobody here. Just her on this abandoned heath. All of her worries faded like a rainbow after a storm, leaving everything clear and quiet, messy maybe but clear nonetheless. She looked around, bright purple flowers covering everything, with bees hovering around them; small birds flew over her, _Blue tits, King Fishers and Chaffinches, OH MY_, she thought. This place seemed too good to be true. She lay down with her arms comforting her head and closed her eyes, trying to soak up the suns heat. _When I die, I want to be buried here amongst the_ _flowers_, she dreamed. She felt as if the sun were heeling her wounds and melting her pains away.

Then suddenly out of nowhere, a man maybe in his sixty's or seventy's appeared, as if by magic. He towered over her looking down. Maria opened her eyes slowly. She saw he was holding a book which looked older than him; it had ruffled edges and pages spilling out of it, _some kind of spell book?_ She wondered. Maria couldn't quite see his face as the sun was too bright, but she could tell he looked concerned for her.

"Are you ok kid?" he asked in a strange accent which she never heard before.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just got a bit lost, that's all" Maria repelled in a small half voice. The strange man offered her a hand and helped pull her to her feet.

"You look hungry" he said warmly "take my hand and I'll take you to a nice place I call home"

Maria remembered what her mother had once said _stay away from strangers,_ but he seemed nice…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

They walked down the hill, arm in arm, chatting like old school friends. Random conversations of small talk. She found out that his name was Oscar; he used to be a great traveller until he found this beautiful place and then he decided to stay…_and who could blame him? This place is AMAZINGLY BEAUTIFUL!! _

Finally they arrived. A small cottage like house with a lovely front garden and two small hanging baskets dangling down beside the front door. As they aproshed the door Oscar pulled out a long thin rusty key from his pocket. Maria noticed his long bony fingers as he put the key into the keyhole and twisted it, the door seemed stiff but after a great push, it opened.

"Welcome, to home, Marie" said Oscar as he showed her in.

"It's Maria" she corrected "wow, this house is very…clean" and it was; the surfaces seemed to sparkle under the sun, the floor looked so clean you could probably eat off it.

"Thanks" He smiled. "Would you like some tea or something?"

"Yes please" she answered, glad he had asked. She started to wonder around trying to find out more about this Oscar but all she found out was that he was clean.

"There must be more here" she said quietly as she rummaged through drawers and cupboards.

"You ok?" he asked as he came into the room "your tea Marie?"

"Mer rear ah" she pronounced as she took the cup from the tray.

"Oh, sorry" he said "if you don't mind me asking, how did you get so bruised and messed up?"

"It's a long story"

"It's a long day"

"Well, Ok then"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The room was dark, lit only by the moon and by a small little candle which stood in proudly in the corner of the room. The walls were filled with scientific posters and bookshelves which seemed to be full mainly of new and old books of science, magic and the history of the great old Land of Oz.

She sat there with her head in her hands and her feet moving back and forth across the floor. _He should be back by now,_ she thought.

"Where the _hell_ is he?" she cried as she hastily walked over to the window. The moon shone down like the sun, making her face look a pale green, her long fingers clenched the uneven rocks on the windowsill. As she looked out over the hills and the trees she noticed the strange calmness that filled the land, no birds or Birds were to be seen, and no light headed drunks were running in and out of pubs like they would usually do. Something has changed; something is coming … "_Crap!!"_

"What?" said a familiar voice from behind.

"It's ten past the hour" she said as she turned around to see her lover standing in the doorway "He should've been back here ages ago"

"He'll be here" He walked over to her and put his arm around her. "Don't worry"

"Ok" she said, giving into his warmth. "But if he isn't back in ten, I'm flying out to find him"

"Elphaba you can't, what if they see you?" his voice worried. "You'd be killed, they think you're dead remember, you can't just suddenly reappear after 13 years"

"Fiyero listen to me" she took his hands in hers. "What if he's in trouble? What if they caught him? There are wolves and tigers out there, he would be eaten. I know he can fly but he's an easy target for animals or hunters"

"Elphie, it's a bad idea. Trust me, don't go"

"He's got three now" she pulled away from his arms. "I'd better get ready"

"Elphie, no"

"Sorry"

She grabbed her broom and walked over to the open window, kissing fiyero goodbye. But suddenly, a huge ball of black fluff flew through the window. Elphaba ducked just in time, but Fiyero didn't see it coming sending him flying back a metre or two.

"What the…" said fiyero confused and in shock.

Elphaba came running over to him. She gently stroked his straw body feeling for any punchers or wounds. His eyes were closed but he still felt warm.

"Fiyero are you ok?" she asked "Talk to me"

"Elphie, is that you?" Said fiyero weakly

"Yes" she said with tears in her eyes, glad that he was still alive.

"Chistery's home" He said pointing behind her.

Elphaba shot up and ran over to Chistery. The monkey let out a little squeak as she scooped him up with both hands and kissed him on the forehead. Elphaba started dancing around happily, knowing that her beloved Chistery is safe and sound made her feel so much better.

"Have you got it?" said Elphaba putting him gently back on the floor

"Yes, miss El…pha…pha" He stuttered, trying to pronounce her name, which after 13 years of intense labour on his speech and pronunciations , yet, he couldn't quite get it right.

"Come on, I've gone over this with you hundreds of times" She said trying to keep a calm tone voice. "It's Elphaba, say it"

He didn't answer. He was too busy watching Fiyero walk towards them; Chistery had never forgiven him for jumping on his back and riding him like a pony or for always pushing him out of their bedroom at night, not that he cared of course, what with the sounds that they make at night sometimes, he wouldn't be able to get to sleep anyway. _Oz knows what they do in there_, he cringed at the thought of them together_ alone_. He started rubbing his neck, feeling uncomfortable near them. Without thinking he lobed the old spell book at Elphaba, nearly knocking her out. _Oops._ He ran out of the door and flew upstairs flapping his wings like a mad man….or monkey.

"Fucking monkey" cursed Fiyero. Elphaba nodded and sighed, he still never be a full Monkey. "At least he got the book"

Elphaba picked up the book and carried it over to the window. Her fingers moved quickly through the pages; her eyes scanning each page. Finally she found it. A long spell written over two pages, Fiyero couldn't understand any of it, but Elphaba seemed to read it as if it were her second language.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Fiyero asked, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"It's the only way" she nodded

Five minutes later…

The whole castle shook. White light shot out of every window, doors and cracks. Furniture swayed from side to side; books came crashing to the ground, posters and pictures with them, doorframes trembled as the floor shuddered underneath them. Fiyero grabbed told of Elphaba as they were flung around the room. Chistery was heard screaming and thumping upstairs.

"Is this meant to happen?" Fiyero asked, holding Elphaba tight.

"I don't know" She was scared. "I've never done anything_ this_ powerful before"

"What d'ya mean 'you've never done any thing this powerful before'? You made me a scarecrow; you turned my blood into straw, my bones into wood"

"Yeah but this is creating one _hell_ of a storm, a storm big enough to bring a teenager from another world into ours"

"But when that Madame whatever her name was, did it she didn't destroy _half_ of my home!"

"Well, weather isn't exactly my speciality." She shouted, trying to be louder than the storm.

"Make it stop" Fiyero pleaded squeezing her tighter. And then, as if by magic it stopped, everything was calm again.

Elphaba got up walked over to the east facing window; the sun was starting to rise.

"Do you think she's here?" Elphaba asked.

"I hope so"


End file.
